dehalinfandomcom-20200214-history
Feats (Legacy)
Blood casting Prerequisites: 13 con, ability to prepare spells When one is out of a certain spell that they had prepared that day they can scarafice there hit points to cast a spell. When a caster cast a spell in this way they lose some health. They lose ((type of hit dice/2) X Spell level). They are then allowed to cast the spell. THEY CANNOT USE METAMAGIC FEATS WHEN CASTING THIS WAY. For example if a wizard were to cast a 5th level spell, in this way, then they would take 10 damage, there type of hit dice (d4) divided by 2 (2) times five (10). But if a cleric were to cast a 5th level spell in this way then they would lose 20 health, 8/2 X 5. With this spell you cannot cast spells that heal your health! With this spell you cannot cast spells that heal your health! Its so important that you don't cast healing spells on your self that I posted it twice! Craft Posion Prerequisites: 13 int There are many elements to poison Type Contact: Just by touching the poison you’re in danger. Injury: You must be injured by a weapon of administered through a wound. Inhaled: Breathing in inhaled poisons activate them. Ingested: Eating food coated with ingested poison will activate there effect. Injected: Being hit by a critical of sneak attack/Skirmish/Sudden Strike/Death Attack or any other attack than specifies vital areas administer this poison. Poison Stats Resist DC: How high the fortitude save is to resist the poisons effects. Initial Damage: The fist effects of the poison. Secondary Damage: The effects 1 minute after the poison was administered. Cost: The price to buy the poison. Note* In the 1st stage of creation most poisons are powder but in the end all poisons are liquid. Poison Formula The formula for creating a poison is: ((Initial Damage Minimum+ Initial Damage Maximum) + (Secondary Damage Minimum+ Secondary Damage Maximum)) X (DC to Resist-10 11) (Minimum 50gp) Special: Status effect and damage are different than normal Ability Damage. Normal damage is divided by for in the formula so it changes to: (((Initial Damage Minimum+ Initial Damage Maximum)/4) + ((Secondary Damage Minimum+ Secondary Damage Maximum)/4)) X (DC to Resist-10 11) (Minimum 50gp) Status effect replaces the formula to ((Status Effect cost + Initial Damage Minimum + Initial Damage Maximum) + ((Status Effect cost + Secondary Damage Minimum+ Secondary Damage Maximum)) X (DC to Resist-10 11) (Minimum 50gp) The status effect cost depends on the status effects: Death 100 Petrifaction 20 Paralysis 15 Unconscious 6 Stun 5 Fatigued 3 Unconscious for x hours 6+x Special: If you make the ingredients have to come from a specific monster then you can decrease the status effect cost by the monsters Cr. If the monster has that ability normally then decrease the status effect cost by the monsters Cr x2. You can get enough marital from 1 monster to make 6 doses of poison. Type modifiers: 'Crafting Time' You craft a % of a poison in a day. This percentage is your craft check. (aka a check of 20 is 20%). You can speed up the crafting by increasing the DC by 10. (aka a check of 25 is 50%). A good cleric can cast protection from evil on a poison to turn it into a ravage during its creation. Devastating Devotion Prerequisites: Dwarven Bulwark level 8, base attack bonus of +8 Devastating Devotion: This Feat changes the Dwarven Bulwark’s Enragement from the equivalency of a barbarian’s rage to that of a Frenzy but only when the ward dies. In this state he can determine allies and enemies and will always destroy the target that killed his ward first regardless of life and limb.He will charge blindly forward killing all the enemies in his range, and then he will lash out with anger at himself inflicting lethal damage until he dies. If he is called upon to defend a revived ward, (this only works when the enrage is initiated because his ward has died) he will awaken at the amount of health he would have otherwise. If he is not healed he may die of blood loss after the frenzy is over. Extra power points Prerequisites: At least 1 Power point, Ability to manifest a frist level power When you take this feat you gain your level x 2 power points. Speical:You can only take this feat ounce per level Range Oppertunity Prerequisites: Base Attack +5, Proficiency with selected ranged weapon. Benfit: Chose a ranged waepon that your Proficient with. You now have a trheat range of 15ft with that weapon, 10ft if the weapon has a range of 10.